A New Dawn
by ChandraBrooke
Summary: Chandra Brooke Skywalker knew she was destined for greatness with her younger twin Anakin. But little did she know just how fast it would come.


**Yay! I am not dead! *checks self I am back! I will try to update as often as possible! Special thanks to catspats for letting me know i broke the rules on another story! We need more people like him/her! Off we go!**

As Shimi Skywalker walks into the kitchen to almost trip over her 9 year old twins who were chasing each other around the small home they lived in, Chandra, the older of the two with flame red waist-length hair, almost the same features as her younger twin and striking blue eyes and she had a very fierce warrior like personality and seemed to always be ready for a fight, Anakin, on the other hand was the mischief maker and usually got Chandra riled up about something, "Anakin! You little nerf herder!" Yells Chandra Skywalker at her twin brother who had stolen her gloves as she chases him around the small Skywalker residence much to the amusement of the twins' mother, Shimi. Finally Chandra traps her brother in a corner and steals her gloves back and puts them on saying "That is why you do Not mess with me Anakin Skywalker" with a smug look on her face when Shimi walks in saying "alright you two time to go to Watto's" to which Anakin whines " mooomm do i have to?" Chandra answers for her mom saying "yes we do and you know it Ani so lets go" Anakin attempts to run away but his sister has other plans picking him up and dragging him out to Watto's.

When they arrive they are greeted by Watto himself who says "you work till night and you off tomorrow. Now get to work!" The two 9 year olds scurried off to their respective jobs, Chandra at the counter and Anakin at work sweeping. Little did they know that their lives would change drastically within the next week.

 **Later**

Chandra was bored. There had not been anyone in the shop that day until two men, a girl, a funny long eared creature came in asking for the owner. Chandra was quick to call Watto. Watto came in saying "what now girl". Until he saw the costumers and quickly saying "what can i get you?" as the two boys and funny creature went with Watto while the girl stayed and asked the twins "are you slaves?" to which Anakin said "No! We are people!" Chandra quickly covered Anakin's mouth and said apologetically "Please excuse my brother Madam he can be a little rude. I think what he is saying is yes we are slaves but we are also human beings." At which Padme smiled gently admiring the bond and strength that they practically radiated off the twins " I see. Do you have names? And please call me Padme" "My name is Chandra Skywalker and this little scoundrel is my younger twin Anakin Skywalker" replied Chandra politely " Are you an angel?" asks Anakin " Ani! Don't be rude!" says Chandra but Padme said "Don't worry about it Chandra. No i am not an angel unfortunately. Why do you ask?" "Because you look like one. And sis stop pretending you are always this polite. You are always fighting something" Replies Anakin as Watto and the two men and the funny creature came back in talking and saying something about credits. "I have toChapter 1 go now see you" said Padme. Anakin piped up saying "it is going to storm soon, you will never make it, lets go to my house, it is closer." Chandra agreed and off they went. As they approached the Skywalker residence Chandra turned around with her hands on her hips and asked the older man "are you and the teen Jedi?" Qui-gon was puzzled at this question and tried to lie but Chandra said "stop lying i know you are jedi" Qui-gon was quite surprised "she knew i was lying, usually only force-users could tell when I am lying unless... no way" he thought shaking his head slightly. "Mom we are home and we brought people!" Anakin yells as they walk in.

Shimi had just gotten home and was cleaning when she heard Anakin and shook her head thinking that Anakin was just bringing some friends in for a bit. She was startled as she walked into the entry to find a teenaged boy , an older man, a creature with long ears and a young girl and of course her twins in the hallway.

 **Phew! Cliffhanger! First chapter done! I will have a full description of chandra in her 20s soon in the meantime please RR! I will have the next chapter up soon!**

 **Mandolorian phrase of the day: Su cuy'gar - Hello**


End file.
